Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reduction gear.
Description of Related Art
The related art discloses a reduction gear in which an orthogonal shaft reduction gear having an orthogonal shaft reduction gear casing and a parallel shaft reduction gear having a parallel shaft reduction gear casing are connected.
The orthogonal shaft reduction gear is provided with an orthogonal pinion shaft which is supported on the orthogonal shaft reduction gear casing through a bearing. The orthogonal shaft reduction gear casing and the parallel shaft reduction gear casing are connected to face each other in a direction orthogonal to the orthogonal pinion shaft.